Through The Glass
by TheGrandDisciple
Summary: This is a one shot that is inspired by the Stone Sour song, "Through The Glass." This is slight A/U based and takes place after the Battle Of Hogwarts when Harry is trying to come to grips with his feelings.


**A/N: This story was inspired by Stone Sour's, "Through The Glass." So I hope you enjoy this one shot.**

 **I do not own the rights to "Through The Glass." The rights to that song belong to Corey Taylor and Stone Sour.**

 **I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. The rights belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **This takes place after the Battle Of Hogwarts before Harry leaves.**

 **Without further a do.**

Harry sat in the Room Of Requirement one last time. The stress of the war finally gone along with Voldemort. However what had not gone away was the rejection and loneliness he felt. His thoughts went back to the moment. Before they left their camp after Ron had deserted them, Harry had confessed to Hermione his feelings for her. After the initial shock, Hermione confessed that she had been in love with someone else for some time. She never said who, only that it wasn't Ron.

The feeling of rejection and loneliness returning made him wonder what he was to do from here. As he looked for what would help him figure it out, he thought back to how after Hermione rejected him, that Ginny began to show interest. He smiled knowing that he turned her down because he had no desire to be a part of what Seamus called, "Ginny's Conquest Through Hogwarts."

He found what he was looking for. The Mirror Of Erised. He closed his eyes as he stepped in front of it. He cleared all thoughts from his head and opened his eyes. He stared into the mirror and within seconds, images formed. He was taken aback when he saw the images in front of him. It was him and Luna Lovegood.

They were dressed in ceremonial robes and appeared to be slow dancing. He looked away in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Of all the people. He looked back as they kissed each other lovingly.

He sat down with his back against an Armour that was in the room. He started to think about all of his encounters with Luna in the past. He reminisced about their conversations until his thoughts landed on their very first long conversation. The first time she showed him the Thestrals. What surprised him most in that moment, was that what he saw, made sense to him almost immediately.

He reflected on his feelings for Luna compared to the girls he had been or had attempted to be involved with. He thought about how he felt about each of them. Cho was just a crush in his fifth year. For the little bit he flirted with Ginny, it was more lust. Hermione he could swear he was in love with.

Then his reflections went to his feelings for Luna. The way he felt about Luna was different from even the way he felt about Hermione. It hit him that his feelings for Luna began around the same time he recognized his feelings for Hermione. He still couldn't get how his feelings for the two women were different. He looked up at the mirror again and admired how beautiful Luna looked.

He chuckled, "No wonder. I ignored it, to protect her more than anyone else," he admitted aloud.

He continued to stare at the mirror with a smile and just watched what they were doing. He and Luna continued dancing. The words told to him by Dumbledore in his first year forgotten. He was brought out of it when a high pitched voice interrupted him. He looked over to see Winky, the house elf.

"Master Harry Potter, dinner was an hour and a half ago. Other Gryffindor's are worried because you weren't there. Hermione Granger send me to look for you here. To your common room you must go."

Harry checked his watch and was taken aback that he had been in front of the mirror for four hours. "Oh Merlin it feels like forever," he whispered to himself. "Too long sitting alone inside my head."

He looked back at Winky and asked, "Before I go, can you find Luna Lovegood for me?"

Winky took a step forward, "I see her head to the Astronomy Tower only minutes before I got here to retrieve you."

"Thank you Winky," he said and ran out of the Room Of Requirement.

Harry ran as fast as he could to the Astronomy Tower. Once he was up the ladder, he took a moment to catch his breath. He looked up and saw long, flowing blond hair. She was sitting on the edge of the tower with her legs dangling over the side. As he approached, he was careful to make enough noise for her to know he was there but not startle her and make her fall. She looked back at him and he stopped in his tracks.

His earlier thoughts returned and seemed almost fake to him. All the other girls were like mannequins that contaminated everything in his thoughts at that moment. Luna then stood up and turned all the way to him. She gave him a smile that made his heart race. He did his best to remain calm. He couldn't help but admire how the starlight framed her body.

"Before you tell yourself it's just a different scene, remember it's just different from what you've seen," he said to himself and closed the distance with her.

She looked into his eyes and said, "I am glad you came. It gets quite lonely up here all alone. Though I am curious, what has brought you up here?"

"I was in the Room Of Requirement and saw something that made some sense. I needed to come talk to you."

He looked at her as she airily smiled at him. "You're here now. I have always quite enjoyed our conversations. What is it you would like to talk about?"

"I realized though when I was there. Looking at you through the glass," he began but was cut off.

"I don't need to hear about what you saw in a window," she said with a giggle, " just tell me what it is you need to tell me."

"I just hope what it saw and what I now feel is true. Because you know what they say, The stars they shine for you and it's the stars that lie for you," he thought out loud.

"It's only us now Harry. It's okay," she said calmly.

He took a deep breath, "I realized it's you I have always had feelings for. Strong feelings. Where I thought they were for someone else, I realized I was wrong. I saw who and what I truly desire."

"And what is that Harry?"

He looked deep into her gray eyes, "A future. A future with someone I truly love. I was looking into the Mirror Of Erised."

She looked at him with surprise but let him continue, "You know how the mirror works. I was looking at you through the glass. I have hidden my feelings from myself to keep you safe. I know what I feel now is true Luna. I can't deny it now."

Tears fell from her eyes, "I know what you saw," she confessed. "And while you're on the outside looking in, describing what you see, remember what you're staring at is me."

"That's right Luna," he said and kissed her

She kissed him back and for several moments they remained kissing before stopping to breath as he rested his forehead against her and remained looking into her eyes.

"Now you know. The feelings I have, I have had for you since I met you. I love you Luna."

" I have always loved you Harry Potter," she said and looked up. "The stars do not lie but they shine."

"They shine for you."

She took his hand in hers and interlaced her fingers with his and laid her head on his shoulder, "They shine for us."


End file.
